


Almost As Good As....

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Cock Rings, Community: sticksandsnark, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Teyla are both determined to do something nice for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost As Good As....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_galaxy/gifts).



Two weeks after Rodney and Teyla get married, the larger living quarters are finally cleared for use. Although Rodney likes to say that his bitching brought it about, he sort of suspects that it was actually Teyla's quiet insistence that got Woolsey to sign the correct paperwork. Or maybe Sheppard had realized that the big bed he'd commissioned on M39-876 as a wedding present wouldn't really fit in either Rodney or Teyla's old rooms.

Regardless of the reason, Rodney and Teyla quickly settle on a nice three bedroom suite with a living room/dining room area, a balcony that looks over the East Pier and an actual kitchen. It's nice having a big bedroom and a big bed in which Teyla and Rodney can have lots of enthusiastic, energetic, loud sex (when Torren's with his Athosian family) and sleepy, comfortable, quieter sex (when Torren is with them). Rodney likes the rest of it too, of course, but the real bonus is the kitchen.

It doesn't take him long to figure out how everything works.

"Look!" he says one evening after he's torn the cooking unit apart and put it back together again. "I've even set it up so you or anyone without the gene can use it." He pauses, remembering the few times she's tried cooking on off world trips. "Um...if you want to boil water for tea, I mean."

Fortunately, Teyla doesn't take offense. "I do not mind eating in the mess," she says, kissing him until he pretty much forgets about the kitchen for the moment.

The next day, however, he spends time thinking about it while he's in the lab. He's never actually cooked for Teyla, or, for that matter, for anyone on the team. Their overnight trips off world usually involve cooking over fire, and Sheppard has a whole macho American guy thing going when it comes to cooking involving fire. So does Ronon, although Rodney isn't sure if it's a Satedan macho thing or just stuff Ronon picked up during seven years on the run. And when they're on Atlantis, he's always busy, not to mention not having access to a kitchen.

_Maybe,_ he thinks, surprised, _Teyla doesn't know that I can cook._

It's a weird thought; Rodney's ability to put an above average meal on the table has gotten him into more than one relationship. Women like a guy who cooks almost as much as they like one who's really good at giving head. He is, he likes to think, is excellent at both.

Of course, it's not like he can just stop at the store on his way home from work and pick up ingredients. No, doing something special, something really nice, will require some planning.

He opens a file on his personal laptop and stares at it for a while. Once he's settled on a menu, which takes some time--he wants to balance it out between showy stuff and things he's sure she'll like--he makes his lists.

Some of the ingredients are easy; Rodney's perfectly capable of ordering unusual stuff from Earth and having it tucked in to the science supplies that come via the _Daedalus_ or the _Apollo_. The trick is being on good terms with the right people, and oddly enough, Rodney has managed that over the last few years. Maybe, he thinks as he fills out requisition forms, he's mellowed some.

* * *

"Hey," he says at breakfast a few weeks later. "I need some help from you guys." Teyla's in a meeting with Woolsey, Ellis and some of the new people who arrived on the _Apollo_, so it's just the three of them at the table.

"Well," Sheppard says, peeling the paper off his muffin. "When an Athosian and a Canadian love each other very very...."

"Yes, thank you," Rodney says. "Did you know there's this thing...drives women crazy; you do it with two fingers and your tongue...."

Sheppard ears turn pink and he's suddenly paying much more attention to his muffin than it really deserves.

Ronon snorts. "Serves you right." He drinks half a mug of tea and then looks at Rodney. "So, what do you need?"

"Food," Rodney says. "Specifically, some of that fish from...what'sit...the stuff that tastes like salmon."

"P82-063," Sheppard says and once more Rodney marvels at his weird ability to remember gate addresses.

"Right. I don't suppose you guys could get some for me? Like maybe in the next couple of days?"

"What's in it for us?" Ronon leans back and Rodney smiles; he'd expected this.

"Pie," he says, a little smugly. "Erica in Supply? She said we're getting some bethel fruit from...." He looks at Sheppard.

"M43-108." Sheppard frowns. "You think you can get Erica to make a pie just for me and Ronon?"

"No, I'll make the pie. Trust me, it'll be good." When they both give him skeptical looks, Rodney rolls his eyes. "Look, the reason I want the fish is so I can make a nice dinner for Teyla. Would I be cooking for her if I didn't know what I was doing?"

They still look unimpressed, so Rodney brings out the big guns. "Look, all I'm asking for is a few fish. In return, you get both a pie _and_ a whole day spent 'fishing'"--he makes air quotes--"on a totally uninhabited, peaceful planet."

"Okay," Ronon says, and goes back to his breakfast.

Sheppard's ears are pink again and Rodney tries not to laugh. He's never met anyone quite as inhibited as Sheppard; sometimes he wonders if it's upbringing or just being gay in the military. _Whatever,_ he thinks, dismissing Sheppard's weirdness with a mental wave of a hand.

* * *

"Hey," he says later that evening. He and Teyla are curled up together, both a little damp with sweat.

"Hmmmm?" She snuggles in close, and he wraps an arm around her.

"I was wondering...we have the day after tomorrow off, right?"

"Yes. Ronon and John are going fishing, or that's what Ronon told me." She sighs. "I wish John's military would repeal that foolish law."

"Supposedly they're working on it." Rodney laughs. "I'd love to see Ronon go in front of Congress and talk about warrior's bonds and the Satedan way of doing things."

"Me too." She smiles. "So, about the day off?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the market; the one on Bylir."

"I would like that," she says. "And to think, when I first met you, I had no idea you liked shopping almost as much as I do."

Rodney kisses her then, remembering how they'd bonded over a day spent in the mall in Colorado Springs. "Gotta spread the wealth around a little," he says, and then he's kissing her again and not really thinking about capitalism or cooking or much of anything except how much he loves being with her.

* * *

The market is bustling; between the Wraith being on the run after Michael's death and Keller's work on the Hoffan disease, the people of Pegasus are moving around, doing business again. It's strange not to have to worry about being attacked, and even though he's sure they're safe, Rodney doesn't entirely let down his guard. Neither, he notices, does Teyla.

They have to buy something for Torren, and then Teyla sees a display of woven hangings that she thinks might be nice for Jennifer, whose birthday is coming up.

"Meet me at that food stall?" Rodney says. "The one with the meat on a stick?"

Teyla nods, her attention clearly elsewhere.

Rodney heads for the row of food merchants, buying a little of this and some of that. By the time he's done, he's tired and really hungry, but he's pleased over all. He even managed to score a bottle of the light, slightly effervescent wine that makes Teyla giggle after a couple of glasses.

The meat on a stick is good; Rodney eats three sticks' worth before Teyla joins him, and then three more as they sit and rest. He's tried to get the recipe for the marinade from the little old lady who owns the stall before, but she's tough and not easily impressed. His attempt this time is pretty weak, and she just shakes her head.

"What did you buy?" Teyla asks as they walk back to the gate.

"It's a surprise," he says, and she looks intrigued.

"For me?"

"For both of us."

"Oh?" She gives him a slight smile. "I think I have something along those lines too."

Rodney blinks and wonders if she picked up a hanging for their room or something. When he tries to tease it out of her, she gives him a look remarkably like the old lady's. He gives up, his mind already on the dinner he's going to cook later.

"So," he says when they're back in Atlantis. "I thought we might have dinner at home tonight...in our rooms I mean."

"That is a very good idea," Teyla replies, with a look that really has him wondering what's going on.

They go their seperate ways; she's off to visit with Jennifer and he's off to work on food prep. About the time he's wondering if Sheppard and Ronon spent too much time having sex and not enough time actually fishing, the door chime rings and there they are, both looking really tousled.

"Jesus," Rodney says. "What did you do, wrestle the fish to the ground instead of catching them?"

"There's this thing," Ronon says, giving Rodney his best innocent look. "Drives guys crazy, you do it with...."

"Ha ha ha," Rodney says. "Just gimme the fish already." It's a lot of fish; easily enough for several meals. "You guys didn't save any for yourselves?"

"Nah," John says. "It's not like we can grill it here."

"Why not?" Rodney puts some of the fish in a container and sticks it in the freezer. "Look, why don't you guys come over for dinner next team night? I'm sure I can rig up something on the balcony and you can grill to your heart's content."

"Cool," Ronon says, and Sheppard nods.

As they leave, hopefully to go take showers or something, Rodney wonders if, back when he and Sheppard had come through the gate for the first time, Sheppard had hoped to meet and fall in love with someone like Ronon. Rodney would admit, if only to himself, that he'd had the occasional fantasy of some alien princess who fell for him because he'd saved her village or some such.

He feels kind of embarrassed just remembering it; it's more like she's saved his people time and time again. Actually though--and this is what really makes them work--they've saved each other so many times that it's just what they do. And if, somewhere after all the near deaths and rescues and, okay, the whole delivering a baby in a Wraith ship thing, they looked at each other just the right way and it happened? Well it beats all of Rodney's stupid fantasies by a long shot.

When he's feeling generous and Sheppard hasn't beaten him at chess recently, he kind of hopes John's found the same thing to be true.

_Marriage is making me sentimental,_ he thinks and goes back to chopping mushrooms.

An hour or so later almost everything's ready. The fish is neatly wrapped in paper, along with mushrooms, a little splash of wine and some evirn stalks, which are sort of a weird cross between celery and asparagus. He pops the packages into the fridge and layers the potatoes, butter and cheese (Terran potatoes and butter with a nice sharp Pegasus cheese that Teyla loves) in a casserole dish. It goes in the oven and he checks his to do list again.

The salad is all ready, the crepe batter is in the fridge, the salla berries sliced, so Rodney turns to the chocolate. He only eats a few squares as he chops it, which he thinks shows remarkable restraint, given how good the chocolate is. Finally everything's done. He'll make the ganache later, just before he makes the crepes.

Touching his radio, he keys it to their private frequency. "Teyla? Dinner will be ready in about an hour or so."

"That is good timing," she says. "I will be there in a moment."

He just has time to wash up a little and pull on a clean shirt when the door opens. "Hey...oh my God!"

She's wearing a dress, a real, honest-to-God dress, not the split skirt she works out in. It's a deep red, almost burgundy and while it's snug at the top, the skirt is...well, swirly would be the word he'd use if asked. He can cook, but he doesn't know a damn thing about women's clothes; all he knows is that she looks beautiful.

"You like it?"

"Wow...um, yeah. You look fantastic. Is this what you got today?"

"Part of it," she says, putting her shopping bag down before stepping closer.

He recognizes the perfume--it's what she wore at the wedding--but then she's sliding her arms around his waist and kissing him, and any thought of perfume goes out of his head.

He's never met anyone who kisses like Teyla; she treats kissing like it's not just a step on the way to sex, but something to be savored. Moaning a little against her lips, he lets her guide him backward until the sofa hits the back of his knees.

They break it off for a moment, long enough for Rodney to sit down while Teyla straddles his lap, and then she's leaning in again.

"Mmmmm...you taste like chocolate," she murmurs in between little licks into his mouth.

"Dessert," he says. "Berry crepes with chocolate."

She pulls back, looking surprised. "You made dessert?"

"Not yet," he says. "Part of dinner is in the oven and the rest of it is ready to go in at the right time. I'll do dessert after we eat."

"I thought...." She ducks her head and then looks up. "I am sorry; I had assumed you got food from the messhall. I did not know you could cook."

"Yeah well, it started out as self-defense; Mom could cook but she didn't always feel...well, I ended up cooking a lot. And then I wanted to be good at it and later, it's relaxing, but still productive, you know?"

"Yes," she says. "I believe I understand."

"Of course," he says, reaching up and running the fingers of one hand through her hair, "it won't be ready for a while...."

He pulls her down, kissing her and then nipping at her lips. She feels good in his arms and on his lap; by the time they pull apart, he's panting and her hair is mussed. "God, you drive me crazy...." he says.

She laughs, a wicked little chuckle he never heard from her until the first time they ended up in bed together. "Do I?" she asks, taking his hand and sliding it under her skirt.

Running a hand up her thigh and then to her hip, he groans when he realizes that she hasn't got anything on under the dress. "Totally crazy," he mutters, caressing her ass with his hand while she kisses him again.

Rodney's determined to return the favor, and he slips his fingers up and in--she's wet and he teases at her clit. She keeps kissing him, deeper now, as he does his best to bring her off. Finally, her mouth goes slack against his and she cries out, bearing down on his hand.

"Oh...." she says after a moment. "I have been thinking about that all day."

And here he'd been thinking about _food_. At least he's learned not to say stuff like that. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She gives him that smile again. "And if you will come into the bedroom, I will show you what I got."

He kind of wishes he could just stand up and carry her, but while he's in better shape than he ever has been, the last thing he wants to do is throw his back out. _And if she wanted a guy who could do that, she wouldn't be with me._

Teyla takes his hand and pulls him into the bedroom. "You should get undressed."

"Sure," he says as she heads back out into the living room.

He's just pulling off his socks when she comes back in, a leather box about the size of a shoe box in her hands. "I thought...." She pauses and then sits on the bed, looking a little concerned.

"What's up?"

"I do not wish you to think that I am unhappy or unsatisfied," she says, and with most women, he'd be worried about the inevitable "but...." This is Teyla, though, and he trusts her, possibly more than he trusts himself.

"Okay," he says.

"I got some...things," she says and wow, is she channeling Sheppard or what?

"Sex toys?" he asks, because what else could it be?

"Yes," she says. "You are not...put off, I believe the phrase is?"

"Oh hell no," he says. "Um...as long as there's nothing hurty in there. I'm not much for getting hurt or hurting people for fun."

"No," she says. "Neither am I, although...would it distress you if I wanted to tie you to the bed some day?"

"God no," he replies with a grin. "You know I like it when you hold me down."

He's relieved when she sits down and leans up against him. "Hey, did you really think I'd freak out?"

"Most of your people are reluctant to talk about sex; until Jennifer and I became friends, I had no way of knowing if people on Earth even used what she calls marital aids."

"She would," Rodney says, rolling his eyes. "Teyla, the next time we're on Earth, we're going shopping in...well I know places in a couple of different cities and there's always the internet." He waves a hand and then grins at her. "Now that we've established that I'm totally okay with sex toys, I don't suppose I could talk you into letting me know what's in the box?"

"Just a few things," she says, opening the box. He leans forward to look, but she's already pulling out a....

"Oh wow, a harness; did you get...oh you did. Cool!"

"I thought you would like it," she says, putting the harness aside and handing him the medium-sized dildo. It's made of wood that's been sealed in some way; it's smooth and somewhat representational. "Since you like having my fingers in you when I suck you."

"I've only...Shelly, this ex of mine, wanted to try it once, and I really liked it. But then my cat kept scratching her and...well, that was the end of that." Shelly had also disagreed with part of his thesis, but that wasn't really important.

She pulls out a set of beads made of metal and grins at him. "For either of us; I would enjoy having these in my ass while you fuck me."

"God," he says, pulling her close and kissing her hard. "You are so fucking amazing." And it's true; she really is. Rodney's never had a lover, even the extremely worldly Shelly, who's talked about sex so matter-of-factly. It hits him in meetings sometimes when she says something innocuous in the same tone of voice she's using right now.

"So you keep saying," she says, and now she's breathless.

"You are," he insists. "Anything else in there?"

"Well there's this and this...they're a little different." She hands him a pair of cock rings. One is plain and one has a small pad with little nubs. "I have never had anyone use one with the bumps like this."

He takes the plain one out of her hand and puts it back in the box. "Oh wow, are you in for a treat then."

"You want to use this? Now?"

"If you do."

She doesn't say anything, just hastily puts the other toys back in the box. He stops her, however, when she reaches for the lacing at the side of her dress.

"Leave it on?" He slides a hand up the smooth, silky fabric and cups a breast. "I promise that I'll pay extra attention to these next time."

"All right." She gives him a little nudge. "Lie back, with your head on the pillows."

Once she has him where she wants him, she reaches down and snaps the cock ring on, fiddling with it a little. He groans softly and then louder when she strokes his cock a couple times. "Good," he says, panting a little. "Really good."

She moves like she's going to straddle him and he holds a hand out, stopping her. "Scoot up," he says. "I want to use my mouth on you."

"Ohhhh...please," she murmurs.

He moves down as she moves up, and then he's got his hands on her hips, pulling her down right onto his mouth. She's so wet her thighs are slick and he takes a deep breath, enjoying the scent of her before he licks her from her hole up to her clit.

"Rodney," she moans and he does it again and again, blinking a little when she lets her skirt cover his head.

It's actually kind of cool; intimate in a weird way, and while he gets serious, lapping at her clit, he thinks about kneeling in front her her, maybe when she's at her desk wearing the dress. And then she's grinding down on him and he licks harder, sliding a couple of fingers into her wet cunt while she comes.

"More," she says, and while her voice is muffled by the skirt and her thighs; he still knows what she wants. He slows down and lightens up a little, licking and carefully nibbling at her labia before turning his attention back to her clit. Her second orgasm always comes fast, and soon enough, she's crying out sharply and pulsing around his fingers.

He's not surprised when she pulls away, and he pushes the skirt out of the way to look up at her. She's flushed and happy looking, and God, but he could spend the rest of his making her look that way. _Actually, that's pretty much what I signed up for,_ he thinks, grinning up at her. _Lucky me._

Moving down, she bends over and kissing him, licking her own taste out of his mouth until, when she pulls back, her face is almost as wet as his.

"Ready?" she asks.

"God, I've been ready for...oh for_ever_ now."

She's still a little wobbly and he steadies her with one hand on her hips as he reaches between them to guide his cock into her. "Fuck," he breathes as she slides down on him. "God, you feel...."

"Oh!" she says, her eyes going wide as he positions the little pad of nubs just right. "That is...that is really good...."

He grips both her hips as she moves carefully, testing the feeling out for a moment. And then she's leaning forward, her hands braced on his shoulders while she rides him slowly, with a little shimmy on each down stroke. She's biting her lip, her face intense and he struggles to keep his eyes open.

Losing track of time, he's damn glad he's got a cock ring on because the way she's moving would have made him come in no time. As it is, he's able to hold back until she ducks her head down until their foreheads are almost touching--and God, is he going to remember this next time they do the forehead thing?

With a loud cry he can feel on his face, she comes, grinding down on him and the nubby part of the cock ring. "Rodney...ohhhhhhh!"

After a moment he spends practically holding her up, she finally squirms a little and reaches down between them. It takes her a moment, but then she's unsnapping the ring and he's groaning loudly, thrusting up into her almost helplessly.

"Teyla," he moans, and she bends down again, her lips against his.

"Yes," she says. "Do it."

He pushes up again and then once more before he comes and comes and _comes_, hard enough that he sees stars behind his closed eyes.

"God," he says, hardly able to speak.

"Mmmmmmmm...." she hums, slumping down over him.

His arms go around her and, after a moment spent panting into her hair, he laughs a little. "I hope that dress is easily cleaned."

"It is," she says, with a laugh of her own. She sits up and his cock gives a happy little twitch, like it's trying to be appreciative even now.

It takes a minute, but she finally gets the dress off. As soon as it's out of the way--tossed to the side to land on the pile of his clothes--she settles down next to him, her head on his shoulder. They fit like this, and as he wraps an arm around her, he remembers the time they got holed up in a cave during a sudden downpour. She'd fit against him then, in a way that Ronon--shoved up against his other side--hadn't.

"I love you," he says softly, kissing her hair.

"And I you," she says and then pauses. "Rodney, what is that beeping?"

"Argh! My timer!" He sits up as she pulls away. "Dinner might be burning!"

He's lucky and salvages the potatoes, although the cheese is just a little too brown on top. The fish is perfect, the salad crisp, and Teyla really does giggly on a couple of glasses of wine.

And then....

"Oh my," she moans as she takes her first bite of salla berry crepe with melted ganache and whipped cream. "Rodney, this is...this is almost as good as sex."

He leans over and licks her lips, tasting chocolate and berries. "With you? Nothing's as good as sex." He thinks about it, and then honesty forces him to add, "although really...this does come close."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel now--[Rodney McKay, This Is Your Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/86066)
> 
> For the 2010 round of Sticks and Snark, [silver_galaxy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_galaxy/pseuds/silver_galaxy) asked for "domestic fic, everyday life" and while brainstorming, I tired to figure out what domestic, everyday life on Atlantis would be like. This takes place in some nebulous time after Season Five, but is an AU that split off when Rodney and Teyla got together somewhere in Season Four. Many thanks go to [padawanhilary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary) for her wicked beta!


End file.
